


You Won’t Stay Dreaming Forever

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Porn Battle XII.</p><p>Prompt: Draco/Hermione; wishing, lust, desk, legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Won’t Stay Dreaming Forever

He was in a classroom, an empty one, he thought. But then he saw her on the desk, naked above the waist, a white thong below it. One long leg dangled over the edge, the over crossed over it. She had a ruler in one hand, tapping it into her palm. He stared. It was the Granger girl.

“What,” he said, no other word seeming to rationalize the situation.

“I’m your teacher today.” She twisted the ruler between her fingers. “What, don’t you think I’m smart enough?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Yes... I mean no... I mean you are?” Draco stuttered, coherent sentences replaced by near panic.

“Yes, I know. And you know it too. So much so it drives you crazy. How dare I be so intelligent, so loved by teachers, so... beautiful? Given what I am. What’s worse is that you want me and I’m way too good to let you have me. Isn’t that right?”

He nodded mutely; even he had to admit the sight in front of him was screaming pure sex at him. He thought of all the hours glaring at her across a classroom, wanting to pin her to a desk and ravish her, make her say his name in lust and not disgust like she usual did.

“Well, there’s a desk right here.” She smiled knowingly.

“How did you...”

“Magic,” she whispered and uncrossed her legs, spreading them wide and beckoning to him. “Come on then, you won’t stay dreaming forever.”

Draco’s eyes suddenly opened, surrounding him was darkness and sweat clung to his skin. He was nearly hyperventilating. He didn’t know whether it had been an amazing dream or a terrifying nightmare. Maybe it was both.


End file.
